User blog:Applemasterexpert/Mook really meaning
Okay, let's be honest about it. We all live in Earth, obviously, and I want to say that we all lived in different regions. First of all, there are some articles that can be very threatening. Out of ten enemies pages or so, around one of them had an unnecessary word that being typed in it. And let me tell you, it was the work "mook". First of all, I had absolutely no idea of what this word mean. I am trying to edit the enemy, hero, etc. pages and when I came to the word "mook", I don't know what this work means. So I think the word "monk" fits better, but an admin reminds me that the word "mook" was the intended word, but the word was an unclear slang. So he reworded it. It has been like three weeks or so for me to remind myself what the word "mook" really means. I use Google as my search engine, and I search out "mook meaning". The default meaning is, "a stupid or incompetent person.". Okay. We aren't talking about person;. We are talking about enemies. Okay. So, there was a suggested link for me to search out the really meaning of the word "mook". It was an Indian-American word. What the other dictionary tolds me that the word "mook" meaning means''' n. Italian-American short form of malook, motherfucker 1. a person of little social standing, one not worthy of respect. 2. an affectionate term for a regular guy, one who is unpretentious. 3. an incompetent person.' "Mother******"? Oh no, someone better fix that because that person will be in big trouble. REALLY BIG TROUBLE AND WILL BE BLOCKED. I'll check out to see sho could have done this job. After 11 minutes... I found out that Sssss111111111111111111111111 was the one who makes the word. Closing... Now, please fix that word if you saw that word; it is an very offensive word to use. More definitions according to dictionary: mook *Seems to be a New York City synonym for "hood" or "crook." Often heard on network cop shows, e.g. "Law and Order."NYC cop: I busted a coupla mooks.Last edited on Mar 30 2013. Submitted by Anonymous on Oct 29 1998. *Baltimore MD Used on Homicide; Life on the streets by Detective Lewis.Will you just look at these mooks?Last edited on Jul 01 2002. Submitted by p. fitzwater from TX, USA on Jul 01 2002. *An insignificant, contemptible person--usually male.What a fuckin' '''mook'!Last edited on Oct 10 2002. Submitted by Keith F. from Tacoma, WA 98445, USA on Oct 10 2002. *an insignificant or contemptible person. Origin is possibly from the word "jamoke" or "moke."Last edited on Apr 15 2011. Submitted by Gene S. from Hammond, IN, USA on Jan 10 2003. *A large, clumsy person; oaf.You're stepping on my foot, you big mook!Last edited on Jan 10 2003. Submitted by Gene S. from Hammond, IN, USA on Jan 10 2003. *an oaf, a loud boor, a witlessly enthusiastic fan of insignificant things or events.Last edited on May 31 2003. Submitted by Vaughn M. on May 31 2003. 'noun' *person crappy or half-assed task is given toThere is the wood cut-list mook.Last edited on Mar 23 2005. Submitted by Robert J. on Mar 23 2005. 'verb' *when said person is assigned a crappy or half-assed duty, given a mindless or boring task; treated as something stepped in by a brain-dead manager typeThe front office secretary is cleaning the office fridge... looks like she's been mooked again! Very bad!!! Category:Blog posts